Where The Wild Things Are
by The Things You Wish You Knew
Summary: Kayla Anne McCall just needed to get away from her hectic supernatural life in Beacon Hills. Never could she have imagined that her life would get even more hectic then it already was. With Vampires, Demons, and Witches, Kayla couldn't seem to just have one normal day in her life. Henry/OC
1. Prologue

**Authors Note:** I know Blood Ties hasn't been on in so long! I miss it! I also know that people rarely ever read Blood Ties stories anymore so I'm only hoping I'll get a few reviews on this! I hope you enjoy this chapter, if you're reading.

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own Blood Ties, just the creativity that comes from me!

* * *

**Chapter One: Not again.**

Hundreds of papers were stacked on top of each other in uneven sizes and lengths. The stack was so high and there were so many sheets that the stack began leaning the to the side like the Leaning Tower of Pisa. Vicky huffed in aggravation from behind her desk, strands of her honey blonde hair fell from her bun. There were so many crimes that were not solved because of supernatural occurrences that she was sure her department would send her to an Asylum if she ever tried to explain the events in the reports.

Once all the papers had been filled out with the best excuses she could come up with, she heaved the papers into her arms and walked carefully out of her office trying not to drop them. She tilted a little trying to regain her footing when she leaned to far to the left. Her mind chanted as she was almost at her destination. So focused on her papers a blur of black and white slammed into her causing her to fall to the ground and the papers to fly everywhere in different directions.

"Vicky!" The figure squealed from on top of her.

Vicky raked her fingers through her hair angrily, "Damn, Coreen! It's going to take me forever to get those back into order!" Vicky shoved her receptionist off of her and scrambled to pick up the papers she'd dropped.

"I'm sorry, but guess what!" Coreen gripped on to her arm bouncing from her spot on the floor next to Vicky.

Vicky shook her head and stood up, "I can't talk right now Corren, I have to get the's papers to Mike or he'll grill my ass." She huffed.

The raven head raised and eyebrow, "Since when do you care what Mike thinks?"

"I don't but I'd rather not hear him yelling at me twenty-four seven."

Vicky started walking and Coreen stepped in front of her as Vicky continued walking and walked backwards with her. "But I have something really important to tell you! Kayla is coming!" She squealed.

Vicky paused for a second, "As in Kayla McCall? _Why_ on _earth_ is she coming here?" She said in distaste. Coreen frowned, she had never understood why Vicky disliked Kayla. But not wanting to get on her bad side she never said anything.

"She didn't say much on the phone, she just said that she needed a change of scenery." Informed Coreen.

Vicky still didn't look pleased. "Huh, well how long is she staying?"

She hesitated, "Uh...indefinitely."

"..."

"..."

"What?!" Vicky shouted, Corren flinched away, her blue doe eyes widened in shock. "Coreen, you know I have so much to do already idk if I can deal with Kayla too."

Coreen narrowed her eyes, "Why? She's my friend! She's never done anything to you, all she is is nice to you, Vicky!" She shouted. Vicky opened her mouth to respond but Coreen beat her to it. "You know what, I don't want to hear it. I knew it was a bad idea to talk to you. I'm taking the rest of the day off." Coreen turned away and stormed out of the hallway.

Vicky blew pieces of hair out of her face, guilt evident in her eyes.

* * *

A brunette stood at the baggage claim in the airport a waiting for her luggage. Her hazel eyes surveyed her surroundings. She shifted her weight onto right foot as she waited. Her dark hair in natural curls down her back. A dark red Henley T-shirt covered by a grey sweater adorned her. Her feet covered in brown UGGs and her legs were wearing dark blue skinny jeans. Her bags final slid down the shaft of the belt and she grabbed them quickly trying to hurry out of the airport.

"Taxi!" The brunette yelled and and a yellow car came to a halt in front of her. She sighed as the cab driver got out and helped her with her bags putting them in the trunk. She thanked him and gave him the directions to where she was going as they were both getting into the cab. Her hazel eyes stared out the taxi window as building blurred by. Her life had been hectic in Beacon Hills, she had just wanted to get away from the drama for a while. She'd already graduated High school a few months prior but she had no clue where she wanted to apply for college.

Kayla sighed in the backseat of the taxi, her mind running with so many worries and possibilities. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she noticed that it was the fifteenth time it had done that since she turned it off in the airport. She lifted her hips and pulled out her iPhone from her back pocket before unlocking the home screen.

_15 unread messages_

Red bold words flashed on the screen, with a roll of her eyes she hit the green message box and was overwhelmed as so many came through. "Bloody Stiles."

_Quirky Squirrel: Hey are you there yet?_

_Quirky Squirrel: Call me when you get there! x_

_Quirky Squirrel: I wonder if they still have those little peanuts on board_

_Quirky Squirrel: I miss you!_

_Quirky Squirrel: Lydia said if you don't comeback she's taking your clothes!_

_Quirky Squirrel: Are you there now?_

_Quirky Squirrel: Hey what button on the microwave do I push to cook popcorn? The popcorn button or the actual time buttons?_

_Quirky Squirrel: I'm just going to put the actual time_

_Quirky Squirrel: Aw I burnt my popcorn_

_Quirky Squirrel: When are you coming home?_

_Quirky Squirrel: It's lonely here without you!_

_Quirky Squirrel: My dad is yelling at me_

_Quirky Squirrel: He's saying I need to stop texting you_

_Quirky Squirrel: He's taking the phone away_

_Quirky Squirrel: ashfufumejdun_

Kayla couldn't help the giggles that spilled out of her mouth as she read the text messages. Stiles was her absolute best friend, her brother Scott wasn't really on her good side right then and neither was her ex-boyfriend since they had both chosen _Allison_ over her several times. She mentally spat the girls name and face grew sad as she thought about the events that took place. The cab driver looked up into his rear view mirror and saw Kayla's sad face.

"You okay there miss?" His raspy voiced called toward her.

Kayla looked up and smiled softly, "Oh yes, thank you for asking."

He nodded, "No problem miss. Where are you coming from if you don't mind me asking."

She shook her head, "I don't mind at all. I came from California."

"California huh? I'm sure that's better than Toronto." He chuckled softly.

She shrugged, "A lot of drama happens there, I just needed time to get away."

The cab driver nodded, "I hear you miss," The cab came to a jerky stop at a luxurious looking building. "Here you are miss." He popped the trunk and helped her get her bags out. "Well here's your stop miss." He took a small business card out of his back pocket, "If you ever need a late night somewhere, just call this number."

Kayla took the card and smiled, "Thank you...?"

"Sal."

"Thank you Sal." She nodded and waved goodbye as she walked inside the apartment building, her bags in a tow.

The brunette walked to the main office to claim her new balcony view apartment. After getting everything she needed she took the elevator to the highest level and when she stepped out she was greeted with a door on the other side a curious look spread across her face as she took the keys out of her pocket and unlocked the sky blue painted door. Kayla's eyes widen once she saw simply how big the living room was. Two beige couches occupied the center of the room with golden floral designs on the sides. The balcony was a few feet behind the couches. There were three halls going in separate directions, one to the kitchen, one to the main bedroom and another to the spare bedroom.

She decided she'd check out the rest of the apartment later once she got her clothing unpacked. Kayla rolled her bags down the hallway to her bedroom. The brunette almost moaned when she saw how big the bed was. A King size bed with a navy blue comforter and silver sheets. Memory foam pillows in navy blue pillow cases were set at the top in front of a mahogany head board. She smirked and took a running jump into the bed, her body bounced up and down for a few seconds before she settled in the middle. Her phone suddenly vibrated I in her pants pocket and she took it, a picture of Stiles' sloppily eating Mexican food popped up on the screen.

Kayla hit the button, "Hey Stiles." she answered.

A muffled thud sounded somewhere before some static and heavy breathing sounded, "Kayla! Holy God I miss you! When are you coming back? Can you bring me back a souvenir?!"

The brunette winced at his loud voice, "Stiles calm down! I haven't even been gone a day! I literally just got into my apartment." Kayla chuckled.

"But I- did you say apartment?"

"Yeah."

Stiles gasp, "Oh no no no _no_! Apartment means moving in which means staying indefinitely! You can not stay there! How will I survive?"

Kayla rolled her hazel eyes, "You'll be fine, Stiles."

She heard the door open in the background and someone enter, "Is that Kayla?" A voice asked that sounded a lot like her ex Isaac.

"No." Stiles drawled out unconvincingly.

"It is isn't it?! Give me the phone!"

"Never!"

Kayla drew the phone away from her ear when the sound of a body hitting another body and many muffled thumps were heard. Stiles winced out an "Ow" and then there was shouting, "She doesn't want to talk to you Isaac!"

She heard the other teen let out a threatening growl, "_Stiles_, give me the phone."

Stiles scoffed, "Don't be such a sour wolf." At that statement, rustling and Stiles' screeching sounded before Isaac's heavy breathing were all that Kayla could hear in her phone.

"Kayla, I'm so sorry! I jus-"

The brunette ended the phone call before Isaac could finish his statement. The cellular device slipped from her fingers onto the navy colored bedspread with a soft thump. Her breath came out in shaky puffs of air and tears welled in her eyes. She really didn't feel like dealing with her cheating ex right then.

* * *

**Authors Note:** So if anyone is reading this I hope this was good start, if anyone watches Teen Wolf then you'll understand. This was a little but of a filler for this chapter. Next chapter she'll catch a glimpse of Henry!

Thank you for reading!


	2. Oh, Please!

**Authors Note:** Thank you to those who reviewed and Followed or favored my story. I really wasn't sure if this was going to get any likes, never less two reviews! So thank you! As stated last chapter it was more of a prologue than anything so here's a chapter with a little bit of action. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own Blood Ties, just the creativity that comes from me!

* * *

**Chapter two: Oh, Please!**

Coreen sat anxiously at a small bar, fiddling with her phone for the last hour. Her pale pink bottom lip was captured between her teeth as her fingers tapped on her thigh. She was so excited yet nervous to see Kayla again. Thoughts buzzed through her head a mile a minute. _Will she remember me? Does she miss me? I wonder how she's dealing. God I hope she likes my hair. _She twisted her feet around underneath her, a sudden tap jolted her from her thoughts._  
_

"Easy there, I can practically see the smoke coming out of your ears." A voice behind her laughed lightly.

Coreen spun around so quickly she almost gave herself whiplash. She threw herself at the taller girl. "Kayla!" She squealed as she wrapped her arms around Her middle.

Kayla chuckled, "Hey I've missed you so much! I can't wait to hear about how everything's been the past few years, and your hair looks great!"

Coreen beamed, "Oh my God! You don't understand how much I've missed you! I have to introduce you to some new people but first, sit we are going to drink."

The brunette smirked and sat down on the stool next to Coreen, "Okay." She said as her voice dropped down to a whisper, "I don't really see the point, you know I can't get drunk." Her eyes eased around the bar to see if anyone had heard her. A habit of hers.

Coreen had momentarily forgotten but worked to ease the tension, "Well there is a benefit to that!" Kayla raised an eyebrow "You can drive me home when I get drunk!"

Kayla snorted, "Yeah because that'll be a hoot."

As the two talked for a while, Kayla remembered how much she loved her best friend Coreen. Sure she loved Lydia back at home, but she felt like Coreen was the only one who knew her. For two hours the two talked about how life had been and how they had both missed each other severely. It was then that Kayla felt a chill go down her spine, her heightened senses were telling her that something bad was about to happen. The brunette turned her head to catch three muscled men whispering and staring at her and Coreen. Kayla could smell the lust and trouble rolling off them in waves.

Kayla gritted her teeth and gripped Corren's arm causing her to stop in mid-sentence and turn to Kayla with an alarmed look, "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm going to need you to get out of here as fast as you can and don't look back, get in your car and once you're home call 911." Kayla said quickly.

Coreen was confused, "What? Why I-I don't understand-"

Kayla groaned, "Coreen as much as I love you, something really bad is about to happen if you don't get out of here now. Trust me, okay?"

The raven-head looked at Kayla for a long moment before nodding her head, "Okay." She whispered with a nod if her head and hugged Kayla before grabbing her purse and running out the bar doors. Kayla turned around back to the bar nursing her untouched whiskey in her hand. The scrapping of chairs on the wooden floors could be heard. One of the muscled men with a scruffy looking beard, plaid shirt that was torn at the sleeves revealing a snake tattoo, and some loose fitting jeans nodded to the bar tender who nodded back and proceeded to leave the premisses.

Kayla placed the shot glass down as a burly man approached her. She took notice that the three men and her were the only ones in the bar now. The distant sound of country music filled the air in the background. They surrounded her and she stood up quickly from her stool and turned the face them. A pungent smell greeted her noise immediately and she crinkled it.

"Such a pity you sent your little friend off, we could've had some fun." One said and the others laughed along with him agreeing.

Kayla rolled her hazel eyes, "Now, gentleman. I can see your intentions are not good. It would behoove you to walk away now, and none of you will get hurt." She said.

They laughed in her face. "You?! You're gonna hurt _us_?"

"I think it's gonna be the other way around." One grabbed her arm roughly, "How's a pretty thing like you possibly gonna hurt us?" He sneered.

The brunette sighed with a smirk, "Well I guess now you're gonna have to find out, right?"

Her eyes changed from their bright hazel color to bright gold and her facial structures changed into more sharp features. The bridge of her noise was more prominent all the way up her forehead which was more rugged , her ears pointed and fur sprouted out amongst the side of her face like sideburns. Her mouth widened a bit as more teeth filled in that were longer and sharper. Kayla's neat cut nails sharpened dangerously, a growl eased it's way out of her throat.

The frightened look on the mens face's sent her into a frenzy, "Now let's play."

* * *

Coreen had done as she was told and called the police as soon as she got home and there was an investigation that night at the bar that she had been at with Kayla, of course she had left out the information that Kayla had been along with her though. She really didn't want an entire rant from Vicky. Vicky had be quite suspicious when the raven head was a stuttering mess on the phone.

The next day later at night, Vicky had called in Henry who agreed to help. Coreen, who had nervously came along with them earning weird looks from both at her jitteriness and stood along the sidelines as Vicky and Henry took a look around the bar.

"It's the statements I got from those men that were strange." Vicky said, more to herself than anything.

Henry cocked a brow, "How so?"

"They kept saying the same thing but it sounded practice."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that each statement was exactly the same." Vicky stressed with a hand going through her carmel colored hair.

Coreen shifted her wait on her feet, "So you're saying it was like someone told them to say it."

Vicky nodded, "Maybe. Are you sure that you told us everything, Coreen."

"Y-Yeah." She stuttered.

Henry's green eyes flickered toward her as he heard a skip in her heartbeat signaling that she was lying. Coreen caught his gaze and turned away. Vicky sighed, "Well it's been a long day and I have to get back and do some paper work. I'll see you guys later." She walked off to her car leaving Henry and a very nervous Coreen together.

Coreen bit her lip, "Well ugh, I guess I'll see you later H-Henry." She began to walk away when Henry grabbed her arm.

"Okay Coreen, what's going on?" The curly haired brunette sighed.

"I don't catch your drift-"

"Don't play games Coreen, I can hear your heartbeat beating a mile a minute."

Coreen stuttered a bit before clearing her throat and straightening her clothes. "Honestly it's nothing to get your curls frizzy about. So don't worry," Henry still looked suspicious and Coreen looked around. "Well, I'll be going now." She ran off toward her car leaving the handsome brunette who was still suspicious and now utterly confused.

* * *

Kayla sat in her apartment on her bed, her face buried in her lap as she sulked. She hadn't meant to get so brutal with those men. She pushed her brown locks out of the way and sighed, her hazel eyes starring at nothing. Her phone vibrated in her lap and she looked down seeing Coreen's name flash on the screen.

Kayla answered it, "Hey."

"Oh thank God!" Kayla jerked the phone away at Coreen's screech. "I've been worried sick! Vicky has been very suspicious about you're incident and so has Henry!"

The brunette sighed, "Vicky is just being Vicky and, I have no idea who Henry is."

"He doesn't really matter right now, the problem is that I was so scared something had happened! I called you several times and you didn't answer. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Coreen."

Coreen sighed at the other end, "What even happened at the bar, Kayla?"

The hazel eyed girl ran her nimble fingers threw tangled locks, her yes narrowed into slits. "Those men were thinking about doing some terrible things to us. I could smell it on them." She growled lowly.

There was a sharp intake of breath, "Really? Wow...I guess it's good to have a werewolf as a friend huh?" She tried to lighten the mood.

Kayla chuckle, "Yeah a bet." There was a moment of silence before she heard Coreen speak again.

"Hey, do you want to come over to Vicky's tonight for dinner? You'll be able to meet Henry and we can catch up more."

"Will Vicky be okay with that."

She sighed, "Vicky will be Vicky. She won't be happy about it but she'll have to deal."

Kayla sighed and shrugged with a chuckle, "Okay well, sure. It'll be one hell of a night for sure."


End file.
